User blog:Samurai234/26th of July Movement vs. Communist Party of China
The 26th of July Movement: Fidel Castro's revolutionaries who fought for their homeland from the Sierra Maestra to The battle of Yaguyajay. Communist Party of China:Chinese soldiers who fought the Japanese and Kuomintang to control China through the fists of communism. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Give good reasons on who you think will win. Battle 26th of July Movement: Communist Party of China: In a house in the jungle of Cuba, 2 members of the 26th of July Movement, who have overthrown Fulgencio Batista, are standing guard over the house. Inside the house, another Cuban revolutionary is cleaning his RPD Machine gun. Up stairs, Fidel Castro is sitting at his desk, smoking a cigar. A fourth revolutionary walks up to him and hands him some paper work. Outside the house, 4 Communist Chinese soldiers led by Mao Zedong approach the house, on a misson to assassinate Castro. One of the Chinese soldiers hurls a Stick Grenade at one of the Cubans. Wondering what it is, he looks down, only to end up with a face full of shrapnel. (4-5) The other Cuban looks arund, startled and confused. A chinese soldier pops out of the bushes and fires his BAR at a the cuban, who tries to run, but a Chinese fires his Chaing Kai-shek Rifle, wounding him in the leg. Castro and the other revolutionary hear the noises and grab their weapons. Castro grabs a Makarov pistol out of his desk while the other revolutionary grabs a Thompson M1928. As they ran out, one revolutionary lights and throws a Molotov Cocktail. The Chinese quickly scatter to avoid the flames. A Cuban armed with a RPG-7 fires his gun and takes out a Chinese soldier. (4-4) The Cuban with the injured leg fires his M1 Garand and takes out another Chinese man. (4-3) However, he is taken by a Chinese soldier with his Boys anti-tank Rifle. (3-3) The other Cuban retreat as the Chinese give chase. One Cuban fires his Thompson M1928 as the Chinese duck for cover. One of them is killed, though. (3-2) The Chinese recover and up the stairs. One them, armed with a MP-18, fires and takes out a Cuban. (2-2) The last Cuban soldier sneaks up on the Chinese man and strikes his neck with his Machete. (2-1) The Cuban tells Castro to follow him, but he is killed when Mao stabs him in the back with his butteryfly swords. (1-1) Castro fires at Mao with his Makarov, but the Chairman simply ducks and fires his Shanxi Type 17 at him on full auto. Castro retreats as Mao finds out his gun is out of ammo. He draws his Butterfly Sword and looks for Castro. Soon, he finds Castro sitting in a room with a Cigar in his mouth and sitting in a chair. Mao charges at him, but Castro pulls out his Makarov and shoots Mao, killing him. (1-0) Castro laughs as he flicks his cigar on Mao's dead body and he walks off. Winner: 26th of July Movement Category:Blog posts